Prank War Mana vs Atem
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Okay, I wrote the first chapter so you could get a general idea of what's going on here. :) I want you guys to help me write this story though! :) This will be fun, as long as everyone plays nice, and follows the rules. No being mean you guys! Mind your manners! Rated T for safety cuz I'm not sure where you guys will go with this...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone, I've decided to take this and make it into a prank war! :) The characters of YGO are in the afterlife :) Keep it a friendly type prank like this :) I want this prank war to involve everyone, but its mostly a prank war between Mana and Atem, however they involve everyone else in their prank war to get back at each other. You guys can be creative, some more rules will follow at the end of this chapter :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

"Ouji~!" Mana sang running towards Atem who was standing outside the palace walls.

The afterlife was a peaceful place, Atem had been able to return in peace. "Hey Mana" Atem greeted as she joined him.

"Ouji, your friend Yugi is arriving!" Mana cheered.

"What?"

"Your friend Yugi! He's arriving!" Mana said skipping over and grabbing Atem's hand.

"Mana, this isn't another prank is it?" Atem asked narrowing his eyes.

"No Ouji! Yugi is really here!" Mana pulled Atem towards the palace gates.

Atem ran with Mana towards the palace. Once they arrived Atem walked slowly into the palace, it had been twenty five years since he had last seen his Aibou. Of course this was the afterlife, so you could choose how you appeared to others, picking from any looks you had acquired through your lifetime. Atem opened up the throne room doors and saw his Aibou standing there, his back was to him, so he still wasn't sure what he looked like. "Aibou?" Atem said quietly.

Yugi turned to look at Atem, a smile on his face. Yugi looked exactly as Atem had left him. "Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi cheered running towards Atem.

"Aibou!" Yugi jumped into Atem's arms, knocking them both to the floor.

"I'm so glad to see you Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi yelled hugging onto Atem.

"I'm glad to see you as well Aibou" Atem said holding on to Yugi.

The two of them got up off the floor and started walking, Mana walking right next to them. "So, Mou Hitori no Boku, what have you been up to?"

"Not much, here recently Mana and I have been playing pranks on each other."

"Really?" Yugi chuckled.

"It passes the time" Atem chuckled.

"Yeah, especially when Ouji thinks I casted a spell on him and I didn't!" Mana said holding her sides laughing.

Atem started laughing "I can still NOT believe you did that to me!"

"It was the funniest thing ever!" Mana yelled through her laughter.

"It was not funny! My father had me tested to make sure a demon wasn't in my body!"

"Funniest part ever!" Mana sang.

"What happened?" Yugi asked looking confused.

"Well, I was standing outside the palace walls and Mana came out there with me. She started chanting something and glitter appeared around me so I asked her what she was doing..."

_Flashback_

_"I cast a spell on you so you can run through walls" Mana said shrugging._

_"Why would I need to run through walls? Why wouldn't I just walk up to the door?" Atem said raising a brow._

_"Ouji. Haven't you ever wanted to try something different?" Mana asked rolling her eyes._

_"Well... I guess..." Atem said clearly still confused._

_"Well, then just go running through a wall, jeeze!" Mana yelled._

_Atem sighed "Okay, if you say so..."_

_"Just go running at the palace gates and you'll run right through them" Mana said matter-of-factly._

_"Alright" Atem shrugged and began running towards the palace gate._

_The guards at the gate raised a brow and exchanged looks. The prince was running at the gate like a mad man, there was no way they could get the gate opened fast enough. The prince continued running and ran right into the gate. The guards' eyes widened and they ran over to the prince who was now laying on the ground. One of the guards was a friend of Atem's, while the other was a new guard there. "Prince? Are you okay?" The first guard asked._

_"I'm okay" Atem said laying on the ground._

_The guard looked up and saw Mana fall on the ground holding her sides while in a fit of laughter. He looked back down at Atem "Payback for the prank you pulled on her last week?"_

_"Yeah.. That was payback..." Atem sighed and started chuckling._

_End Flashback_

"So anyway, the new guard told my father what had happened and father ended up getting me tested by Shadaa with the millenium key to ensure no demons were inhabiting my body" Atem finished.

Yugi was bent over holding his sides with laughter. "Oh my goodness, she got you sooo good!"

"Laugh it up Aibou" Atem chuckled.

Mana and Yugi were hugging each other holding their sides in a fit of laughter. Atem shook his head and began laughing along with them.

**Me: And that's the end of that :) I've decided to turn this story into a prank war between all the characters of YGO :) I'll need your help though my grand audience. :) So you give me pranks to play, they can be pranks of any kind, however, let's keep this like a prank war that we could pull off. With the twist of, they're all in the afterlife, and they have magic... So, let's keep it clean, no killing, no exposing anyone, that means no nudity :P Let's keep it decent and fun! :) I will not be shipping anyone in this fic, just a prank war :) Anyway, review and help me out with ideas ;) until next time *waves* bye!**


	2. Ch 2 Little Mishaps

**Me: Okay, chapter 2 of the Prank war :) This chapter is brought to you by the idea from**

**Odd.D Yuma. T LOVER :) Who says '****_Yugi and Mana pretend to fight each other and when Mana had enough she casts a spell on Yugi and he passes out from it but really the spell does nothing to Yugi but Atem thinks something bad happen to Yugi and he get mad at Mana.'_**** So! Here it goes :) And I'll Allow Odd to rate me on this one :) I sure hope I catch exactly what they were looking for ^^**

**Yami: And thank you Odd for your review :)**

**Me: And remember, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Prank War**

**Chapter 2**

**Little Mishaps**

"Yugi! Here he comes!" Mana squealed running away from the doorway.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Yugi asked happily.

"I'm ready! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, keep your voice down. Here he comes" Yugi whispered. "And... GO!"

"You know what, you're just a big jerk Yugi!" Mana whined.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such a baby!" Yugi yelled back.

Atem stopped in the doorway and turned to look at his two closest friends. He wasn't sure what they were arguing about but he was about to find out. Atem walked over to talk to his friends, interrupting their argument. "What on earth is going on here?" Atem asked.

"Yugi is being a jerk!" Mana cried, tears running down her face.

"Why? Because I told you the truth! None of your magic ever works!" Yugi yelled back.

"I'll show you what doesn't work!" Mana screeched launching at Yugi.

"Whoa! Hey! Calm down!" Atem yelled pulling Mana back.

Mana pulled out her spell book and before Atem could stop her she cast a spell and Yugi fell to the ground.

"Mana! What the hell did you do?!" Atem yelled.

"I proved him wrong" Mana said simply.

"MANA! Undo the spell! NOW!"

"Nah, I think I'll leave him like that for a bit longer" Mana shrugged and began to skip away.

"Mana, you will undo this spell now!" Atem yelled standing in front of Mana.

"Ouji... You're not my boss... Besides, that spell can't be undone" Mana sassed back.

"You had better find a way to undo this now Mana." Atem was furious, his face was beginning to turn red with anger and rage. "NOW!"

Mana folded her lips into her mouth trying hard not to laugh. "This isn't funny Mana!" Atem yelled.

Mana lost it, she started laughing and held her sides when it got painful. Yugi went into a fit of giggles on the floor where he was laying. "Oh my gosh Ouji! We got you so good!" Mana yelled.

Atem just stood there, looking confused. "Mou Hitori no Boku you should've seen your face!" Yugi said holding his sides.

"I fucking hate you guys" Atem said walking out of the room.

Yugi and Mana high fived and laughed some more.

'Those two are so going to get it' Atem thought as he walked down the hallway.

**Me: Okay, there you are Odd :D I hope I did what you were hoping for. I know it's a short chapter, but the next one is Atem getting back at Mana. His target after Mana is Yugi. This prank war is about to get crazy! :D Remember guys, just let me know who's involved and what the prank is :) Anything goes but death! And nudity! XD**


	3. Ch 3 Feathered Surprise

**Me: The next prank comes from Max Smith-'****_Mana is practicing her magic with Mahad while Atem (Yugi can be with Atem if he wants) silently sneaks up and casts a spell on Mana that turns her hair into feathers.'_**** Unfortunately Yugi will NOT be joining Atem, because Yugi is Atem's next victim :P lol. HOWEVER! Someone will be with Atem, mostly because they're dying to be a part of a prank :P Mahad is in on this little prank, and has taught Atem the spell that he needs for this prank to work. So! Atem and Duke are teaming up! They're gonna prank the hell outta Mana and Yugi :) Let's keep the story going you guys!**

**Atem: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Prank War**

**Chapter 3**

**Feathered Surprise**

"So, what the hell is going on anyways?" Duke asked as him and Atem walked down the hall.

"Mahad taught me a spell so that I can get back at Yugi and Mana. Mana is my first target. Those two pranked me yesterday, and now it's time for payback." Atem said walking next to Duke.

Duke chuckled "So, what does this spell do anyway?"

"This spell will turn her hair into feathers."

"That's it? Just feathers?" Duke looked at Atem with a bored look.

"Duke, don't you realize what feathers for hair means?"

"Uh... That she'll have feathers like a bird?" Duke raised a brow.

Atem chuckled "Well, THAT, and feathers fall out, so when I turn her hair into feathers..." Atem motioned for Duke to finish the sentence.

"Then... She'll... lose her hair?" Duke said uncertainly.

"Exactly. So she won't have any hair."

"You realize we're going to die for making her bald right?"

Atem chuckled "Yeah, I realize that. Guess it's a good thing that we're already dead then right?"

"Right" Duke chuckled.

They arrived outside the room where Mana was training with Mahad. They cracked the door open quietly and snuck inside, careful to stay out of Mana's sight. Mahad sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No Mana, now try it again."

"She pranked me once, the joke's on her, on with feathers, away with fur!" Atem whispered.

A glowing spark went over and swirled around Mana's head, her beautiful brown hair turned into shiny brown feathers. "What the...?" Mana said. She ran her hand through her hair, pulling out a handful of feathers "OH MY RA!" Mana shreiked.

"Atem, she is going to kill us!" Duke whispered.

Atem chuckled "We should run!"

The two of them tip toed to the door. Atem opened the door and started walking out "STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!" Mana yelled "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Atem turned around to face Mana "Oh shit... DUKE RUN!"

The two of them went running down the hallway. Duke ran into Yugi on his way down the hallway.

"Hey Duke. What are you guys up to?" Yugi asked.

"No time, gotta run" Atem yelled pulling Duke to his feet as the two of them ran down the hallway, away from their doom.

Yugi stared after them, his eyes wide, his eyes widened more when Mana came running past, most of her hair was gone. Yugi caught a feather as Mana ran by "A feather?" He watched as the game of cat and mouse began. Atem and Duke running for their lives while Mana chased after them. Yugi was pretty sure this prank war was about to get out of hand...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there's chapter 3 :) Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, you guys are amazing at writing stories! :) Thank you so much! And as always *waves* Until next time guys. Goodbye!<strong>


	4. Ch 4: Friendly Fight

**Me: Sorry it took so long... I've had some pretty shitty luck, but I won't bug you with that nonsense. Anyway, here's... *sigh* um... Chapter 4 of the prank war. I'll try to capture what Odd wants, but I'm just kinda tired and my brain isn't working very well... Anyway,****_ 'Joey is Yugi's best friend and him and Atem get in a fight about Yugi, Atem gets mad cuz Joey says something about him and Yugi so Atem hurts Yugi. Yugi ended up seeing the whole thing and yells at Atem for hurting his friend.' _****So, here goes, my attempt at this, while sitting at home, sick as a freaking dog, and attempting to fix the damn internet, with a frickin headache... I don't own YGO, or anything pertaining to YGO...**

**Prank War**

**Chapter 4**

**Friendly Fight**

Atem sighed as he walked around, thinking on how to get back at Yugi. He had gotten back at Mana, now it was Yugi's turn. 'Who would know how to get back at Yugi...?' he thought to himself as he continued walking around.

"Where da hell are dose guyz?" He heard someone say. His eyes widened a fraction and a devious smile appeared on his face.

"Joey" Atem greeted cheerfully.

"Atem! How ya doin bud?" Joey cheered, wrapping an arm around Atem's neck.

"Joey, I have a question for you."

"Shoot fer it."

"How would you like to help me prank Yugi?"

A devious smile appeared on Joey's face "Well, even though he is my best bud, a friendly prank never hurt anyone."

"Right. So you know how to prank him?"

"Of course. If you don' mind him yellin' at ya a lil' bit."

Atem chuckled "Of course not. So, what do we do?"

Yugi was walking down the hallway, he could've sworn he heard Joey earlier. 'Where is he?'

"No! You're wrong!" Yugi heard a voice yell. It sounded like someone was fighting, and it was coming from the door at the end of the hall. He ran up to it and noticed a crack in the door, peeking in he saw Joey and Atem arguing with each other, Atem's face was sort of red, it kind of looked like he was embarrassed.

"I'm not wrong! Jus' admit it! You think of him as more than a friend!" Joey yelled back.

'Him? What are they talking about?'

"I do not!" Atem yelled back, his face turning an even brighter red, if at all possible.

"Atem and Yug' sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Joey sang in a mocking tone.

Yugi's face turned red with a bright red blush that was rapidly covering his face. 'Oh my Ra, they're talking about me and Atem!'

"Shut up!" Atem yelled back.

"Look at how red yer face is! It's tha truth!" Joey teased once again. "You wanna kiss 'im and hug 'im, and jus' hold 'im in yer arms don't ya?" Joey asked making kissing faces towards Atem.

"Shut up! I do not!" Atem walked over to Joey and punched him in the face, causing Joey to fall backwards. He lay there on the floor and Yugi was sure Joey was unconsious. "That'll teach you to tease me about things that aren't true."

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled anger evident in his voice. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Atem rounded and his eyes widened "Y-Yugi... H-How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it! Why would you punch Joey over that" his nose was tingling as he felt tears come to his eyes. "You're such a jerk Atem!" He screamed as he turned and ran out of the room.

Atem's shoulders sagged and Joey looked at him with a sad look in his eyes as he sat up. "Ya think we took that prank to far?" Joey asked.

"I'll go talk to him" Atem said quietly as he walked away to find Yugi. He walked everywhere and was about to give up when he spotted Yugi out by the oasis. He walked towards him and stopped when he was a few feet away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Yugi sniffled but didn't say anything to him. "Yugi, please talk to me. It was just a prank. You weren't supposed to get so upset about it."

"It may be just a prank to you, but it really hurt my feelings Atem" Yugi said angrily, his knees drawn up, his arms wrapped around them, and his head buried in his arms.

Atem walked closer and stood behind Yugi. "I'm sorry."

Yugi turned around and Atem's heart dropped, now he felt like an ass. "Do you really not like me that much?"

"Yugi no. No no no" Atem said bending down and putting his arms around Yugi. "It was just meant to be a prank." Yugi sobbed into Atem's shoulder and Atem rubbed his back "I feel like such an ass now."

"You should" Yugi hiccuped into his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just trying to get back at you like I did Mana." Atem pulled Yugi from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, wiping away the last few tears that were falling "I really am sorry."

Yugi sniffled "So you don't hate me?"

Atem smiled at Yugi "How could I ever hate the person that saved me from five thousand years of darkness? The person that purified my spirit, and set me free."

Yugi looked up at Atem through his wet eyelashes, a small smile on his face "I love you Mou Hitori no Boku" he said wrapping his arms around Atem's neck and hugging him close.

Atem smiled wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist "I love you too Aibou."

Yugi giggled quietly at the nickname. The prank war was forgotten about, at least for the time being. They would continue it later, for now, they were enjoying each other's company. Apologizing for the misunderstanding, and giggling at the pranks that had already occured. Then they decided to get the others in on it, tomorrow, they would prank everyone. Together, like the best friends they were.

**Me: Okay you guys, the next few chapters will be Atem and Yugi pranking everyone else. I want fun pranks, ones that are gonna get everyone joining in, and pranks are gonna be flying everywhere. I'm actually gonna write a few on my own :) Some brotherly love was shown there, or shipping, its however the reader wants to view it. The next chapter I will write, because I think you guys need an extra push to see what I want. I may even go so far as to write the next two chapters, just to let you guys know what's going on :) Anyway, until next time *waves* goodbye! :)**


	5. Stop SOPA (Please read!)

**This is NOT a new chapter. But please read! :)**

Guys, we haven't even reached 12,000 signatures yet! I know FFN says not to do this, but we're running out of time! We need signatures or FFN and sights like it (Anything that deals with the copyright of anything!) will be taken down! I dunno about you guys, but I don't want that to happen! Please Please sign :) Just remove the spaces in the link below. I know FFN doesn't allow you to copy and paste, I will post the link in my profile! ^_^ Sorry, had to let you all know! :) We have to have 88,239 more signatures by April 13th. Don't think 'oh I don't have to worry about it because there are plenty of people that will sign it.' If you like having FFN around, you'll sign this and help us reach our goal :) Thanks for your time! ^_^

petitions. /petition /stop- sopa-policies- trans- pacific -partnership- notice- and-staydown- efforts- and- other- policies/ dXMRvNh8


End file.
